This invention relates to mounting panels on a surface and more particularly, the invention relates to mounting a curved windshield to a landing on a boat deck, recreational vehicle or automobile.
Systems for mounting curved panels to a landing, and particularly mounting windshields to the deck of a boat are generally known. Such prior systems include mounting an extrusion having an upper, an intermediate and a lower portion. The upper portion includes a receptacle which receives a boat windshield, and the lower portion is at a fixed degree angled relative to the receptacle. The lower portion is mounted directly to the boat deck.
However, when using this system to mount a panel, it is necessary to bend the elongated member to conform to the curvature of the boat deck and the lower edge of the glass. In bending the elongated member, twisting may occur resulting in the lower portion standing up from the deck. This lower portion when bent does not maintain a flush continuous contact with the deck over the full length requiring additional mounting screws. Further, the compound curvature of the elongated member makes it difficult to mount the screws to secure the member to the deck. In addition, even after securing the windshield to the deck, gaps may appear between the bottom portion and the deck.
One solution to solve this mounting problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,449 to Muhlberger. This mount includes an elongated extrusion having an upper, intermediate and lower portion connected one to the other. However, the lower portion of this extrusion is curved to maintain a continuous contact with the boat deck. Curving this lower portion results in the extrusion having only minimum contact with the boat deck. Consequently, water or air may leak between the member and the boat deck.